


Stabat

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-24
Updated: 1999-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Frannie at home.





	Stabat

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Everyone here belongs to Alliance.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 10-14, 2017.

The trouble with living at home was she had to be quiet. Frannie slid a hand under the covers and rubbed gently, a tiny back-and-forth motion. Someone standing in the doorway would hardly see any movement through the blankets. Someone standing there watching... hat in hand, dark eyes fixed on her... no. She was sick of that one, and the eyes kept getting more reproachful. Turnbull, bringing candles? No... Hips filling out the jodhpurs, narrow lips parted. "I'm offering you the entire resources of the Canadian Consulate." _I'll take them,_ Frannie thought, and bit back a gasp as she came. 


End file.
